The invention pertains to pressurized water pipes, sprinkler pipes, and water mains in general, and more particularly to a manner of preventing the failure or rupture of a water pipe, sprinkler pipe, or water main due to the water held therein freezing.
Pressurized water pipes, sprinkler pipes, and water mains are in use in various round sizes throughout the civilized world. Water pipes, sprinkler pipes, and water mains are pressurized from a pumping station, and distribute water from the pumping station into faucets, toilets, showerheads, etc. for eventual use by the consumer. In the case of the sprinkler pipes, the pressure from the pumping station is maintained in a static state until there is a triggered activation, thereby dispensing the water through the sprinkler pipe until manually shut off.
One major problem associated with all types of water pipes, sprinkler pipes, and water mains is the freezing of the pressurized water when temperatures drop to sub-freezing levels for extended periods of time. When exposed to extended periods of sub-freezing temperatures, pressurized water pipes, sprinkler pipes and water mains will form ice crystals radially from the outside circumference of the pipes, which will progress inward until an ice plug is formed. When the ice plug completely blocks the pipe, it seals water between the plug and the closed valve. As additional ice forms between the plug and the closed valve, the ice runs out of room to expand, thus causing the pipe to burst at it weakest point. When the temperature warms to above freezing temperatures, returning the ice to a liquid state, the pipe rupture will leak, causing property damage such as contaminated water and weakened foundation.
In the past, two general methods have surfaced to address the protection of pressurized water pipes from sub-freezing temperatures:
1. The wall thickness of water pipes, sprinkler pipes, and water mains are increased to withstand the forces imposed by the freezing water.
The increase in pipe wall thickness greatly increases the cost of the water pipes, sprinkler pipes and water mains. Also, increasing the pipe""s wall thickness is not fool proof. If the ice plug extends far enough, the pipe can still rupture.
2. A controlled heat source, such as heat tape, is employed to restrain the water in the pipes from dropping into below freezing temperatures.
Such external heaters significantly increase the cost of water pipes and mains due to the added complexity, and the requirement that the protective heat tape also be protected from the elements while still supplying heat to the pipes and mains. Also, such heaters do not provide protection when power is not available (e.g., power failure), which often occurs as the result of the sudden onslaught of extreme cold, wind, and sub zero temperatures.
The object of this invention is to provide:
a method for preventing damage to water pipes, sprinkler pipes, and water mains resulting from the formation of ice plug therein.
constant freeze protection to water pipes, sprinkler pipes and water mains without the added expense of an external power source.
freeze protection that will not interfere with the functional operation of the water pipes, sprinkler pipes and water mains.
freeze protection that will neither break down nor undergo a reduction of its ability to protect over time.
freeze protection at low cost and with only marginally increased production costs.
This invention pertains to a method of protecting water pipes, sprinkler pipes, and water mains from rupture caused by the freezing of water contained therein. The water contained in these pipes is constantly under pressure from a central pumping station. The pressure is maintained through the practical application of reducing the radius of the pipe as it extends from the pumping station. The invention consists of a round, flexible insert, made of a flexible plastic or polymer material. The insert is equipped with guides to maintain a central position within the water pipes, sprinkler pipes, and water mains. The insert will maintain its round shape at a pressure greater than the water in the pipes when the water is in a fluid state. The insert is generally constructed of a thin-walled polymer that can flex or be compressed without failing. Consequently, as the water within the water pipes, sprinkler pipes and water mains freezes, the insert contained therein is compressed by the greater forces exerted by the frozen water. The compression of the insert prevents the over-pressurization or structural failure of the water pipes, sprinkler pipes, and water mains. When the ice within the water pipes, sprinkler pipes, and water mains returns to liquid state, the insert flexes back to its original pre-formed shape at the center of the water pipe.